<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>temporary paradise by sideburn_z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997754">temporary paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideburn_z/pseuds/sideburn_z'>sideburn_z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, both cis, im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideburn_z/pseuds/sideburn_z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>peepeepoopoo </p>
<p>wrote this thinking it's the time lupin and zeni spend together alone in voyage to danger lol </p>
<p>i cannot write human intimacy sorry haven't touched a human person in a year</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>temporary paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this will most likely be the only thing i write im gonna stick to drawing from now on HAKDJGHLJSF</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seagulls sang, flying through the crystal blue sky as the lazy waves of the Pacific Ocean hit the hot sandy beach. The sun pierced down on the vacation house with a pool only occupied by a few lonely floats drifting on the sparkling water. A gust of the wet, humid air flew into the house through the open doors and windows, making Zenigata's Hawaiian shirt cling onto his sweaty body. He didn't seem too bothered by the humidity, however, as he slept deeply on the couch, holding a pillow against his chest. His gentle snores and the faint sound of the shower from the bathroom in the hallway echoed through the tranquil house. The white noises of the shower stopped abruptly, as Zenigata's snores continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cloud of steam escaped the bathroom as Lupin stepped out, with only a pair of his blue and white striped boxers on and a towel over his drenched hair. He strolled over to the couch where Zenigata remained deep in his slumber. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Still asleep, Pops?" Lupin muttered mostly to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin sat on the floor in front of the couch, looking at the peaceful scene before him. Zenigata had gotten slightly more sunkissed than he already was just from the few days they had stayed at the vacation home. He had distinct wrinkles between his strong eyebrows, probably from all the stress of chasing a petty thief and his friends; however, he also had a few lines by the outer corners of his eyes, relieving Lupin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank god you actually smile enough to get crow's feet," Lupin chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zenigata's eyes danced in his closed eyelids, frantically dreaming. His long, dark, luscious lashes rested softly on his smooth skin like angelic feathers against a satin cloth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin sighed. Seeing Zenigata in such a peaceful state was a sharp contrast to how Lupin usually saw him. It was hard for him to imagine this same man was the one that used to chase him around the globe attempting to arrest him. After finding out about what happened with Jigen, Goemon, and Fujiko, Zenigata had been there for him. Swimming and lounging with him by day and stargazing with a drink and cigarettes by night, he kept Lupin occupied and actually made him feel a tiny bit at ease on some occasions. Even if they were just lounging silently, he appreciated the former-inspector’s presence. He reminded Lupin he had someone there for him, someone that won’t leave him all alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling of empty loneliness still prevailed most of the time. Lupin wasn’t sure if it was because of this sadness added with his already existing attraction to Zenigata, but Zenigata was looking even more… sensual than usual. When he took his shirt off for a dip in the pool, Lupin felt his heart skip a beat. The smell of Zenigata’s cheap deodorant Lupin smelled through a night breeze had him desperately jacking off in his own bedroom the night before. His lips were usually chapped but now that they’ve been on the humid island for enough time, they were in their full, healthy state of heavenly pillows that Lupin wanted to touch so very badly. Lupin couldn’t tell if he was already sweating from the heat or from the sight of the drool shining on his relaxed lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin snapped out of his daze when Zenigata groaned and shifted. Lupin hurriedly turned around to the coffee table in front of the couch, which thankfully, had a pack of cigarettes that he could use as a reason he was sitting so close to the inspector. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin, with his back against Zenigata, stumbled to get a cigarette out of the pack as he heard him sit up, groaning some more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lupin,” he said, his voice husky. “You’re done swimming already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” Lupin replied after taking an anxious drag from his cigarette, trying not to sound as flustered as he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a deafening silence. Lupin thanked whatever deity existed for his gift of appearing calm, cool and collected, because he felt like his heart was going to leap out of his mouth. Did he notice he was there? Was he breathing too hard over him when he was gazing at a sleeping man like an idiot-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was cut with Zenigata clearing his throat. “Do you always watch people when they sleep or something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lupin rubbed the back of his neck. It was sticky with sweat. He ruffled his hair nervously with his towel before plopping it on the floor. “Yeah only when the person sleeping is snoring so loud that I can’t really ignore it,” Lupin blurted. “I was contemplating on doodling on your face.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another blaring silence. The only thing to be heard were the mocking calls from the seagulls outside. Zenigata for sure didn’t buy that lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin felt like he was going to burst at the seams and the silence wasn’t helping. How is he supposed to tell him that he wanted to touch him, caress him, tousle his soft, graying hair. Touch his sunkissed ears, warm from the sun, and feel the contours of his wrinkles. Unbutton his shirt and run his finger down his stomach down to his-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna fuck, Pops?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin was now sure that it wasn’t the heat making him sweat. He mentally cursed his impulsivity as he turned around to Zenigata. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry Pops bad jok-” Lupin started before he noticed the growing intense bright red blush that was all over Zenigata’s face, reaching down to his collarbone. He was sweating earlier, but Lupin noticed a wet patch near the armpits of his Hawaiian shirt that he swore wasn’t there before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pops,” Lupin giggled nervously. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-” Zenigata started, but he looked like he was about to faint. “C-Can we…” he continued, but couldn’t finish without glancing away at the door, like he wanted to run and hide. “Can we… just … kiss… first?” By the end of the question he was hiding his face in his hands, refusing to look Lupin in the eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin’s eyes widened as he felt his ears burn. Even though Zenigata’s face was covered, his red neck was exposed, showcasing the contours of his glistening collarbone and a part of his cleavage. Lupin swallowed hard, trying to keep his desperation at bay. He really wasn’t expecting THIS well of a reception. The potential of even kissing him was driving him mad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pops, I gotta say I’m… surprised,” Lupin admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I--!! I don’t know, okay?!” Zenigata blurted, putting his hands down, exposing his beet red face. He looked frustrated, but it definitely wasn’t directed at Lupin. His face softened slightly as he let out a loud sigh. “For some reason, being with you here alone, after everything that happened too I… I don’t know. I’ve always wanted to catch you, get a hold of you and now that I don’t have to anymore, I’m realizing I don't have to… ” Zenigata interrupted himself with a groan and he stuffed his face in his hands again. “I don’t have to pretend like… I’m not attracted to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Lupin wasn’t blushing down to his neck already, he sure was now. If he were a silly cartoon character he would have steam shooting out from his ears. Lupin tried to get a hold of himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t doing a very good job at pretending,” Lupin teased despite wanting to explode. “You chased me all over the world for like, years y’know.” Lupin cleared his throat. “Plus if you wanted to fuck you could’ve just asked, we’ve already kissed anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zenigata turned to Lupin, a little frantic again. “How am I supposed to just ASK Lupin?! Also those kisses don’t count,” he scolded. “I’m not as bold as you. I don’t know how to really be flirtatious or do any of this.” He flailed his arms around gesturing to his surroundings. Zenigata looked down at the coffee table, scratching his head. “I haven’t done this kind of thing in a while,” he muttered quietly. He was still bright red, his usually soft body now stiff with anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Lupin said, his voice low. He shifted, inching a little closer to Zenigata. He put a hand on Zenigata’s thigh, sighing a little at the sensation of his soft leg hairs. “Can I kiss you now?” he smirked. They made eye contact again, only this time Zenigata wasn't bewildered. Instead his eyes glazed over, begging. Hungry. Lupin didn’t notice he was breathing hotly with anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you trying to act so cool and collected?” Zenigata muttered bitterly. “You’re so red, you look ridiculous trying to be all smooth with me. Also you’re breathin’ all over me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their faces were closer now, with Lupin’s bare chest nudging against a part of Zenigata’s shoulder. The distance between their lips was getting gradually shorter. “Well, you can’t really be judging when you were just acting all flustered…” Lupin muttered as he gently rested his hand on Zenigata’s right cheek. “...and cute…” Lupin continued as he stroked Zenigata’s burning cheek, feeling the prickle of his sideburn. Zenigata’s eyes closing was the last thing Lupin saw before their lips touched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss lasted a millisecond. It was a gentle spark of a peck that fueled the desperation in both of them. Lupin opened his eyes slightly, trying to savor that moment. His lips really were like the softest pillows, just as he'd imagined. Zenigata’s eyes remained closed as he cupped his hand against the back of Lupin’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss, this time firmly and slightly aggressive. They continued with multiple short, firm lip-locking, each one giving Lupin goosebumps. Lupin smelled his own cigarette breath and pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he stammered. “I.. My breath… are you okay with it? If not I’ll brush my teeth-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lupin,” Zenigata interrupted quietly. “I kind of... like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez,” Lupin sighed lovingly before locking his lips with the inspector passionately. Lupin led the kiss, cupping Zenigata’s face so close that the kisses were more like controlled lip smashes. He wanted more. He touched Zenigata’s bottom lip with his tongue for a short moment, hoping he would get the idea. Fortunately, Zenigata opened his mouth a little more, allowing both of their tongues to touch and intermingle. He tasted a little bit like coffee, probably because he was drinking some earlier. He also tasted a little musty, as if the years of cigarette smoking marinated in his mouth. Something about the gritty taste made Lupin’s dick twitch. He was curious how Zenigata tasted elsewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle of breathy, wet kisses, Lupin mindlessly shifted onto Zenigata’s lap, hovering his ass over Zenigata’s groin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wait,” Zenigata stuttered between kisses. Lupin stopped immediately, remembering the conversation they had earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- Sorry,” Lupin said. “Do you wanna stop? I know you said you wanted to just kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I was gonna say...” Zenigata said in between pants, looking up at Lupin who was slightly above him now, “...I’m okay with doing… more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those words with the addition of the way Zenigata looked with slightly tousled hair, glossy lips, the panting, and his intense blush built a tent in his boxers. “A-are you sure?” Lupin asked, trying to keep his composure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zenigata said, twitching a little bit. “Maybe no… butt stuff yet though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin froze. He snorted before cackling with laughter. He leaned over to rest his head on Zenigata’s right shoulder to get a hold of himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING--” Zenigata yelped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BUTT STUFF?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SH-SHUT UP, IT’S NOT THAT FUNNY!!” Zenigata exclaimed. He exhaled frustratingly through his nose as Lupin’s laugh died. Lupin suddenly felt strong, firm hands grasping his shoulders. Zenigata pulled Lupin away from his shoulder and pouted at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… shut up,” was all he said before giving him a sloppy wet kiss. Lupin tried not to smile; the messiness and hunger Zenigata was exhibiting made him feel alive again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they kissed, Lupin traced his hands down Zenigata’s neck, gently pressing the sides of his throat with his thumbs. Zenigata gasped at the slight pressure as he caressed Lupin’s lower back. Lupin gently rested his ass on Zenigata’s lap, flinching slightly with the sensation of the erection through his pants. He continued his kisses down towards his jaw, feeling the rough stubble against his lips. He trailed the short pecks down his thick neck, which was sticky and hot with sweat. He licked the left side of his neck, and then continued to suckle and bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zenigata let out a wince before covering his mouth. The saltiness of his skin alone made Lupin’s hips rock and rub against Zenigata’s lap slightly, and that voice made him want to explore every inch of his soft body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I take off your shirt?” Lupin asked, running his hands over Zenigata’s ribs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zenigata nodded before kissing Lupin while laying his back down on the left side of the couch, leaving Lupin on top, hovering. Lupin saddled Zenigata’s groin as he hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt, exposing the large man’s wide, hairy chest. He had a little bit of belly fat, with a trail of black hair leading down from his belly button into his tented pants. His tan skin was glowing with heat and sweat, his immense chest heaving as he panted eagerly. A few scars from bullet and knife wounds littered the landscape of his torso. Lupin bit his lip at the sight of his perky brown nipples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin leaned over and trailed kisses down from the hickey he made moments ago down to his cleavage. He rubbed one of his nipples gently with his finger as he rained his pecs with wet kisses and licks. Zenigata flinched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you--okay---with the---nipple stuff?,” Lupin muttered in between kisses and licks. He looked up to see Zenigata biting his lip, resting the back of his arm over his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“K-keep going,” he panted, his voice cracking. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin continued by licking his right nipple before sucking it softly. He rolled his tongue around the erect nipple, before nibbling it. Zenigata hissed, his body jolting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you do that again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin nibbled again, then switched to the other one while he fondled the slightly irritated wet nipple. A series of soft, short moans escaped Zenigata’s lips. The moist smacking and sucking of lips against his chest grew more aggressive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lupin… can you--” he started but interrupted himself with a gasp. “C-can you please… just….” he said with a trembling voice, looking over at his groin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin felt himself almost combust at the sight of Zenigata pleading, begging. He got the general idea and sat up to unzip Zenigata’s pants. He licked his lips at the sight of the large, girthy lump hiding beneath his heart-printed boxers. He rested his head between his thick thighs, then proceeded to slowly roll the boxers down. Zenigata’s breathing was getting more heavy, anticipating any form of touch. His dick flung up, rock hard with the smallest drip of precum gracing the tip. It was… big. Lupin wondered if he would be able to walk if he let it in his asshole, and squirmed slightly at the thought of being railed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin started at his balls, licking the hot, musty area, making Zenigata gasp softly. He took one of his testicles into his mouth, sucking it gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh-s-shit,” Zenigata whispered. He let out a moan, his voice low, as Lupin’s tongue danced around his sweaty balls. He sucked the other one softly, making Zenigata moan, this time a little louder, his stomach twitching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lupin,” Zenigata cried, his voice shaking. “Please…! I-- I don’t know how long-- I can last--” His legs shifted impatiently, and Lupin felt his hand tug gently at his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can cum whenever you want,” Lupin smirked as he reached into his own boxers to touch himself, not being able to resist. While stroking himself he switched his focus to Zenigata's exposed tip, licking over the slit. He exhaled hotly as he traced his tongue from the bottom of the shaft up to the tip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zenigata stroked Lupin’s hair, as if to gently tell him to hurry up. Lupin could no longer resist, and took the entirety of his cock in his mouth in one motion. Zenigata threw his head back, holding back a cry of pleasure by biting his lip. Lupin began sucking gently at first, bobbing his head as he let his tongue run along the shaft, savoring the taste of sweat and precum. He picked up the pace, letting the tip hit his uvula. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L-Lupin!” Zenigata moaned as he gripped the couch arm above his head. Lupin’s muffled moans sent vibrations through Zenigata’s dick, making him thrash around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zenigata let out cries, almost squeals, in sync to the rhythm of Lupin’s sucking. His hips began to move as well, thrusting uncontrollably into Lupin’s mouth. His moans were getting louder, higher in pitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A short “pop” sound echoed through the room as Lupin released his suction on his dick for a quick breathing break. He grunted softly, still stroking himself, as he looked at Zenigata’s flushed, sweaty face, his cleft chin shiny with a drip of drool dribbling down carelessly. His eyes were glazed over with overwhelming pleasure, like he hadn’t felt this euphoric in years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You’re so cute… Koichi,” Lupin breathed hoarsely before diving in again, taking in Zenigata’s cock. Zenigata let out a satisfactory sigh, his breathing the most aggressive it's been so far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Don’t stop…” Zenigata managed to say in between cries. “Please--I'm close...!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin moved as fast as he could, his muffled moans getting louder as he felt himself getting closer to his own climax. Zenigata’s stubborn demands alone almost made him cum. He felt Zenigata’s dick get the hardest it’s been, twitching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lupin I-I-’m cumming-- I’m cu--!!” Zenigata couldn’t finish his sentence as his eyes rolled back and cried in a sharp falsetto, his legs stiff and stretched out with his toes uncurling. With his back arched, his whole torso twitched violently as he squirted a pool of cum into Lupin’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sensation of the hot, bittersweet juices overflowing his mouth made Lupin cum hard, making him make a throaty moan with the half-hard dick in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he swallowed, quenching his thirst. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both lounged for a good minute, their hot sweaty bodies slumped with exhaustion.  Panting and twitching, they stared into nothingness in a daze of euphoria. Realizing he made a mess, Lupin snapped out of it to get the towel he was using earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna try butt stuff next time?” Lupin teased as he wiped down parts of the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lupin, shut UP!!!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>